1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of mechanical actuators, particularly tension or traction device actuators, especially as used in automotive or furniture ergonomic mechanisms such as lumbar supports.
2. Prior Art
Ergonomic mechanisms such as lumbar supports are typically adjustable by mechanical means which may be activated and controlled at certain expense by motors, and at a lesser expense by levers, handwheels and the like. There is a continuing need for simplicity, durability and cost control in this area.
Ergonomic mechanisms are commonly designed to retain particular settings chosen by a repeat user for his or her individual comfort. Retaining an adjustment is often achieved by keeping a device like a lumbar support under pressure or tension, as by a traction cable. Settings need to be maintained through loading and unloading cycles, requiring brakes or locks for holding the settings. Serial adjustment must remain possible, requiring releases, overrides or clutches. In high volume markets such as automobiles or furniture, reducing costs and simplifying assembly of these multiple components are constant needs.
Simple levers are desirable adjustment devices, especially for automobiles. However, once a user selects a position for a device such as a lumbar support, the corresponding lever position frequently protrudes at an inconvenient angle. In automobiles, this can be particularly problematic in that clothing, seat belts and the like are easily caught on a lever that protrudes from the seat back where such levers are usually mounted. There is a need for a lever that can actuate an ergonomic mechanism like a lumbar support, maintain the selected position of it, and keep the lever in a home position where it is minimally intrusive.